muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Bert en Ernie Vervelen Zich Nooit...
'Bert & Ernie Vervelen Zich Nooit' (''Bert & Ernie Are Never Bored) features sketches, games and songs by Bert and Ernie which were never seen on the show. Ernie warns Bert that the record is starting, but Bert would much rather sit and read. Ernie makes Bert join in with the "Bert and Ernie Theme", while collecting all sorts of things to make noise with. These are used for the "Alphabet March", for which Grover and Kermit join in. The long alphabet march makes Bert tired, and he wants to take a nap. But Ernie tries to keep him awake, because he wants to know what Bert is reading about. Bert finally allows Ernie to sing a song, as long as it's a quiet song. Ernie ends his quiet song with a loud bugle solo... Bert decides to read his book out loud. The book is about two pencils named Zippy and Zoppy. Ernie is responsible for the sound effects, but he gets so excited that he breaks a lamp. Bert sends him away, but starts missing him. Ernie returns, and the two friends make up. Bert accidentally breaks wind, just as Grover and Kermit come in, looking for Kermit's lost hat. When the hat is found, they play a few games. Ernie shows Bert it's okay that he can't sing very well: he's great at singing the Off Key Waltz! In 1984 the album was used as a promotion record. In 1987 the album was re-released on CD. Track listing Side One # Sketch: De Plaat Gaat Beginnen (The Record Is Starting) # Song: Bert en Ernie (Bert and Ernie) # Sketch: Grover En Kermit Komen Binnen (Grover And Kermit Come In) # Song: Alfabetmars (Alphabet March) # Sketch: Bert Is Moe (Bert Is Sleepy) # Song: Ernie zingt een zacht liedje (Ernie Sings A Quiet Song) # Sketch: Zin In Lawaai (In The Mood For Noise) Side Two # Sketch: Zipje And Zopje (Zippy And Zoppy) # Song: Alleen (Alone) # Sketch: Wat Stinkt Het Hier (Boy, Does It Stink Around Here) # Song: Kermit is z'n hoedje kwijt (Kermit Lost His Hat) # Sketch: Spelletjes (Games) # Song/Sketch: De valse wals (The Off-Key Waltz) # Sketch Afscheid (Goodbye) Other releases File:noimage-big.png| WSPC 16003 File:WSP1993BertErnieVervelenSichNooitCD16003.jpg| WSPCD 16003 Cast *Paul Haenen as Bert and Grover *Wim T. Schippers as Ernie and Kermit Music * Guimbarde-ensemble directed by J.P. van Mechelen Production credits *Directed and written by: Paul Haenen, J. Plafond and J.P. van Mechelen *Musical Direction by J.P. van Mechelen *Produced for Vrido by Ellen Jens *Final Editing by Anneliese de Vries Trivia * This is the second Dutch Bert and Ernie album, and the first one for which Paul Haenen and Wim T. Schippers wrote their own material. Bert "breaking wind" is one of their typical "naughty jokes" that marks the difference between the Dutch and American culture of children's shows. * The adventures of Zippy and Zoppy are featured on almost every Bert and Ernie album. Bert gets these books from Uncle Rudolf, who will also show up as a new character on later albums. * This is the only Dutch album featuring (reporter) Kermit. * The album cover reuses the same photograph (with text changes) as Bert and Ernie Sing-Along. * The seven minute long Alphabet March is one of the longest Sesame Street songs ever. * On this album, Wim T. Schippers is credited for all his characters on the record. But for lyrics and music, he is credited as Jaques Plafond (his alter ego on Dutch radio in the 80's) See also *Sesamstraat discography *Bert en Ernie (single) __NOWYSIWYG__ Bert en Ernie Vervelen